witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher decision checklist
This page covers the decisions you have to make during the game and how they impact on the further story. :Decision: Fight the Frightener or Save the Laboratory :Consequences: ::* If you fight the frightener with Vesemir, he will give you a red meteorite when talking with him later. Near the end of Chapter I at the bridge, you will face some Salamandra with a mutant dog, and the cutscene that plays will be generally negative about your choice here. ::* But if you choose to save the lab with Triss, you can loot a sapphire from Savolla's corpse. At the bridge in Chapter I, you will face the Salamandra only, no mutant dog, and the cutscene will be generally positive about your decision here. :Reference: Defending Kaer Morhen :Decision: Escort Vesna or not :Consequences: ::* If you escort her, you get the option to rendezvous with her at the mill at night. ::* If you do not help her, the bandits kill her. :Reference: She's No Early Bird :Decision: Help Zoltan :Consequences: ::* If you do not help, you do not get any xp. ::* If you do, you get xp and gratitude from Zoltan. :Reference: Racists :Decision: Give Arms to Scoia'tael (during Haren Brogg's quest) :Consequences: ::* If you give the arms to the Scoia'tael, they will use those weapons to kill Coleman in Chapter II. This happens as soon as you go to The Hairy Bear Inn after speaking with detective. (So if you intend to complete The Rat Quest, go to the inn before speaking with Raymond, which can be a bit tricky to avoid.) ::* If you do not give the arms to the Scoia'tael, Golan Vivaldi will be sent to jail when you go to see him in Chapter II regarding the two books needed for the quest A Mysterious Tower. However, you can bail him out for 200 , then visit him at his home to obtain the books. The books cost 400 otherwise. ::* Killing the Scoia'tael allows you to ask Haren Brogg about Hoog, Zoltan's Scoia'tael friend whom the dwarf had mentioned he was supposed to meet in the Outskirts, but you do not get any information out of it. One of the Scoia'tael also has four Beggartick blossoms on him. :Reference: Strangers in the Night :Decision: Fight Leo :Consequences: ::* If you fight Leo, you can get a red meteorite off him. ::* Two out of the three conversation paths lead to Leo's ghost appearing. :Reference: Dead Hand of the Past :Decision: Save Abigail or Side with Reverend, Odo and Haren :Consequences: ::* If you save Abigail, she fights with you against the Beast. If she lives, you will meet her again in Chapter IV and she will also help you fight in the Epilogue. ::* If you do not save her, she dies and you face the Beast with a bunch of villagers. But having sided with them, you will not have to fight them after the Beast encounter. Also, a generic healer will be in the healer's hut in Chapter IV and you will have to fight Abigail in the Epilogue. :Your choice in this decision alters the way in which The Heat of the Day quest in Chapter IV plays out as well because this decision impacts whether you are someone who stays out of other people's business or tries to help others by getting involved. :References: Of Monsters and Men, The Heat of the Day, Frozen Reflections :Decision: Fight with Siegfried or alone in the sewers :Consequences: ::* Choosing to join forces with Siegfried will allow you into the dike with the minimum of trouble and the Order armourer will be willing to deal with you. There will be a generic guard at St. Lebioda's Hospital, and he will let you enter only if you have the City Guard signet ring or with a bribe of 30 . ::* Choosing to kill the cockatrice alone will let you walk into the St. Lebioda's Hospital with the minimum of trouble. However, the Order armourer will not deal with you but the Dwarven blacksmith will if you helped the Scoia'tael. The guards at the gate to dike will let you enter only if you have the City Guard signet ring or with a one time bribe of 60 . :References: The Beast of the Sewers, Prison Break :Decision: Visit the detective right away or start the inquiry on your own. :Consequences: This is only relevant if you let the Scoia'tael take the supplies in Strangers in the Night. Coleman dies immediately after Geralt visits Raymond, which would prevent the player from starting The Rat quest (it is a minor side quest with zero plot impact). :* If you go to the Hairy Bear Inn before Raymond's house, you will find Coleman there still alive and if you follow through to complete The Rat quest before visiting Raymond you receive 600 orens and 2500 XP and Coleman is a source of fisstech. :* Putting off talking to Raymond for too long messes up quite a few more important quests... not necessarily catastrophically, but inconveniently. :References: The Rat, A Gravedigger's Gratitude, Anatomy of a Crime, Suspect: Kalkstein, Suspect: Leuvaarden, Suspect: Ramsmeat, Suspect: Thaler, Suspect: Vincent Meis, Suspect: Vivaldi, Vizima Confidential, What Lies Beneath :Decision: Side with the Scoia'tael or the Order, or remain neutral (refuse both). :Consequences: ::* Before Force Recon your actions regarding Haren Brogg's crates in Chapter I may cause the dwarves not to deal with you. ::* After Force Recon, whomever you choose, the other side is not too friendly with you back in town. ::* If you choose the Scoia'tael, the order merchant/armourer will not interact with you. ::* If you remain neutral — the order merchant/armourer will not interact with you; however, the Scoia'tael blacksmith will still deal with you. ::* Siegfried seems unaffected either way. :References: Force Recon, Strangers in the Night, Working Girls :Decision: Shani or Triss :Consequences: ::* Seems to affect your romance subplot and the type of ending you may get. Whomever you do not choose, that person's second sex card will not be available to you. ::* Whomever you do not choose will still be angry with you in Chapter V, but they will still help you/talk to you. ::* Also, if you leave Alvin with Triss, in Chapter IV, Alvin will go to the ruins and you meet the Gambling Ghost. ::* If you leave him with Shani, he goes to the riverbank and gets a dog. ::* Whomever you choose will fight with (support) you in the Epilogue. :References: The Source, Alvin :Decision: Thaler, live or die? :Consequences: I have not noticed anything out of the ordinary. Essentially the last time Thaler is useful plot-wise is just before this choice. In fact, if you decide to let him live, he hangs out at the inn and you can talk to him, but there appears to be a translation error: he opens by saying "That a problem?" and one of the possible responses it "They're all safe". In original Polish this makes sense as a throw-away dialogue. It does not seem to make a difference what you say to him. :References: All the King's Men, A Posh Reception :Decision: Werewolf (kill, save/cure, save/not cure) :Consequences: ::* If you spare the werewolf and cure him, when you enter The New Narakort to meet with Triss and Leuvaarden, Vincent will enter with a group of guards to fight the Salamandra with you. ::* If you help Vincent, the novice nun will know about it in the Epilogue and praise you. ::* If you spare the werewolf but do not cure him, Vincent will fight with you as a werewolf along with some guards. ::* If you spare the werewolf and then proceed to complete the Beauty and the Beast quest, you get an additional 6000 XP (in total). ::* If you kill the werewolf you get 1500 XP and Werewolf Fur, allowing you to create the Werewolf's Wrath potion and unlock the Predator ability; however, there is no possibility of completing the Beauty and the Beast quest. ::* If you kill the werewolf, when you enter the inn, you are arrested for Vincent's murder and have to fight a bunch of City Guards and a single Salamandra informer. ::* Killing Vincent will also replace him with another guard captain at the dike in Chapter V who will detain Dandelion, though this does not actually have an effect on anything. ::* If you kill him, Carmen will be at the safe house as well and not very happy about the turn of events. :References: Beauty and the Beast, Lock and Key, The Unforgiven :Decision: Side with the Scoia'tael or Order at the Bank? :Consequences: ::* If you side with Yaevinn, the Scoia'tael will fight with you during the battle with Azar Javed and the Professor. ::* If you side with the Siegfried, the Order will fight with you during the battle. :Opposing a faction during Gold Rush will bar access to their associated path in Chapter IV (e.g. if you help Yaevinn escape the bank during Gold Rush, you may only choose the Scoia'tael or neutral paths in Chapter IV; likewise, helping the Order during Gold Rush will only permit choosing the Order or neutral paths in Chapter IV). :References: Gold Rush, Lock and Key, The Unforgiven :Decision: Side with Village, Vodyanoi or Compromise? :Consequences: ::* If you side with the village, you get a large diamond from Julian as a reward. ::* If you side with the Vodyanoi, the Friendly vodyan priest will reward you with a Ceremonial sword of Deithwen (which you can get from Scoia'tael remains just as easily in Chapter V, even if you are allied with them, as there is plenty of fighting in the streets). ::* If you achieve a compromise, you receive the sword, Aerondight from the Lady of the Lake. :Reference: Ripples :Decision: Kill Berengar or spare his life? :Consequences: ::* If you kill him, you get his medallion which weakens Azar Javed in Chapter V showdown (some % of his Vitality; I have played at medium difficulty and he lost 25% of vitality due to the medallion, but apparently none of his powers). ::* If you kill him, you get the the formula for Dagon Sap which is expensive if you buy it from the Hermit. You also get the Book of the Thunderbolt (aka Book of the Full Moon) which contains the formula for Shrike potion, Vampire oil and the Full Moon mutagen and 866 orens. ::* If you do not kill him, in addition to giving you the items mentioned above, he also shows up to help fight Azar Javed (although he is a very weak fighter). :References: Berengar's Secret, Sweet Revenge :Decision: Side with the Order, the Scoia'tael or remain neutral :Consequences: ::* Order path: The Scoia'tael will be enemies in Chapter V, you will be asked to kill more Scoia'tael than White Rayla, to make the armor, you will need to see the Order Armorer and get Saint Gregory's litany. Siegfried will fight with you through Vizima in the epilogue. You will have to fight the ghost of Yaevinn in the epilogue. Sex card available is White Rayla's. You will also be able to receive the Raven's Armor of the Order in Chapter V which gives a huge Vitality bonus (+150) and bonus to Vitality regeneration in addition to -30% damage. ::* Scoia'tael path: The Order will be the enemies in Chapter V, you will be asked to escort some refugees to the hospital and to make the armor, you will need to see the Dwarven Armorer and get the Bifunctional fiber and alloy recirculator. Yaevinn will fight with you through Vizima in the epilogue. You will have to fight the ghost of Siegfried in the epilogue. Sex card available is Toruviel's. You will also be able to receive the Raven's Armor of the Elves in Chapter V which gives an Endurance bonus (+25) and a bonus to Endurance regeneration and Sign Intensity in addition to -20% damage. ::* Witcher / neutral path: Both the Order and the Scoia'tael will be the enemies in Chapter V, you will be asked to escort some nurses to the hospital and to make the armor, you will need to see Kalkstein and get Agnes of Glanville's Magic Formula. Triss will fight with you through Vizima in the epilogue. You will face both Siegfried and Yaevinn and depending on your answers you will fight them or part in relative peace; in the Ice Plains, you have to fight their ghosts. Sex card available is for two nurses. You will also be able to receive the Raven's Armor in Chapter V which gives modest bonuses to Vitality (+75) and Endurance (+15) as well as a small bonuses to Endurance and Vitality regeneration and +25% resistances, in addition to -20% damage. :References: Free Elves, Hope Burns Bright, The Flame that Cleanses, Under a Fiery Sky, Armor, Sweet Revenge, The Ashes of Vizima, Frozen Reflections :Decision: Kill or save Princess Adda :Consequences: ::* If you save her, you will get the steel sword, D'yaebl and she will fight with you in the epilogue as the Striga. ::* If you kill her, you will be able to make a Striga's Urge potion using her heart (gives 1 Bronze & 1 Silver Talent) and Vincent Meis will fight with you in the epilogue as a Werewolf, unless you killed him, then Count de Wett will fight with you. :References: Her Highness the Striga, Frozen Reflections Category:The Witcher spoilers Category:The Witcher (computer game) 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 :Decision: let the King of the Wild Hunt have Jacques de Aldersberg's soul or not. :Consequences: ::* If you refuse ("This is between him and me"), you must defeat the King of the Wild Hunt who summons some wraiths for backup. ::* If you accept, he does not fight you and you get less experience. He also tells you that you knew Jacques under another name, but not what name. :Reference: Frozen Reflections External links :*The Decisions -> Impact Thread (Spoilers) es:Lista de Decisiones fr:Liste de décisions dans The Witcher it:The Witcher lista delle decisioni pl:Wybory Category:The Witcher spoilers Category:The Witcher (computer game) 3 3 3 3 3 3 3